particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Communist Party of Kazulia
The Green Communist Party of Kazulia (in Asturian: Partíu Comunista Verde de Kazulia, in Kazulianinsk: Grønn Kommunisten Parti av Kazulia) is a Communist, Democratic and extremely Environmentalist party that was founded in the year 2030. It combinates the pacifism and the communism with a real federal democracy. Ideology This party fights against the racism, xenophobia, homophobia and fascism. The atheism is an important part of the party, but they think that everyone has to have the choice of being religious. This party thinks that the private property is not good for a modern country, because it makes economical differences between the peoples of the State of Kazulia. The ideology of this party includes an authentic republic, but having a king is compulsory in every country in Terra, the GCPK fights against this. Party's Symbology The flag that usually uses the Green Communist Party of Kazulia is the flag proposed by this party to be the Official Flag of the future government in the Kazulian State (The Free Socialist Republic of Kazulia). GCPK's former flag was based in the Kazulian civil flag. The symbol of the party was to represent the Eco-Communism (the Sun and the Hammer and the Sickle). There were flags that had the name of the party in English, Kazulianinsk and Asturian. History of the Party In his origins, the GCPK was a socialist student movement into the Students Union of Kazulia. Some rebels were ejected of the SUK and they formed the "Eco-Socialist Union of Kazulian Students". Later, they funded the "Communist Party of Kazulia", but they had to change the name of the party because it was the name of a former party, ruled by Tiki, who had the control between July 2268 and July 2277 (excepting the government of the "Liberal Democrat Party" between July 2270 and December 2270. Then the party was called "New Communist Party of Kazulia", but when the party turned to an extreme environmentalist party, the members decided to put the actual name. Then the party joined some international party organizations, like the International Celtic Association or the Green Socialism Organization. They funded the Anti-Spanish Alliance, to fight against the Spanish State and against fascism. They obtained 228 seats in the Kazulian Riksdag in their first year, and, after a votation, the GCPK obtained two members of the cabinet (Gerry Adams and Valledor) and made a coalition goverment with The Liberal Socialist Party of the DPRK. Members of the Party In this party, some of the best politicians of the world (Lenin, Belarmino Tomás, Marx, Tito, Ghandi...) fight together for an authentic democracy in Kazulia. *Candidate for the office of President: Germán Abad (Asturian Independentist and leader of Unidá) *Candidate for Head of Government: Belarmino Tomás (Asturian revolutionary) *Candidate for Foreign Affairs: Hugo Chavez (President of Venezuela) *Candidate for Internal Affairs: Josip Broz Tito (President of Yugoslavia) *Candidate for Finance: Arnaldo Otegi (Leader of the Basque independentists) *Candidate for Defence: Leon Trotski (Military leader of the USSR) *Candidate for Justice: Mahatama Ghandi (Pacifist and Independentist leader of India) *Candidate for Infrastructure and Transport: Ho-Chi-Minh (Socialist and Independentist Revolutionary) *Candidate for Health and Social Services: Tenzin Gyatso (Dalai Lama and Tibetan independentists leader) *Candidate for Education and Culture: Mao Zedong (Revolutionary and politician of the Communist Party of China) *Candidate for Science and Technology: Carod Rovira (Leader of Esquerra Republicana de Catalunya) *Candidate for Food and Agriculture: Fidel Castro (Cuban Revolutionary and leader of the Communist Party of Cuba) *Candidate for Environment and Tourism: Yasir Arafat (Palestinian Independentist Leader) *Candidate for Trade and Industry: Gerry Adams (Unionist Irish politician and leader of Sinn Fein) Proposals for a New Government ]] The GCPK thinks that the Kazulia should change a lot: *New Government: Socialist Democracy (a Democratic People's Republic with Left-wing parties in the cabinet) *Abolition of the Monarchy *Abolition of the Private Property (or leaving it only for small enterprises) *Social Justice *Federalism: Freedom for every countries in Kazulia. *Free Culture movement supporting: abolition of the copyright and every style of protection, the culture is not property of a person or organization. *Atheist Government: Religious freedom for the peoples. *Ecologism *Abolition of the immigration laws: Everybody can nationalize Kazulian. GCPK-ICP Friendship The Green Communist Party of Kazulia is supported by one international organisation, the Internationalist Communist Party (Dundorf). This parties have the same ideology: *Atheism *Socialism *Ecologism *Democracy *Antifascism They are the leaders of this 2 organisations, too: *Anti-Spanish Alliance *Red Heavy Metal Union. Category:Political parties in Kazulia